


Inappropriate Appreciation

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A ham is a size queen with a healthy interest in Ox balls ridiculous collection, Actual use of it- not just discussion, M/M, Sex Shop, Violet Wand, Wax Play, discussion of inappropriate use of dog toys, discussion of sex toys and very brief mentions of far too many kinks, handjobs/frottage, sybian- sex machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: “Glass is nice for temp play, but I suppose if we’re going to be pushing the limits to begin with- something a little more forgiving might help.”
  
  At least Alex is reasonable. Seems to know what he’s talking about. Which raises the question of why he needs help at all. It isn’t as if the sizes aren’t printed on the package.





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a method to the madness.

Rule number one? Be approachable, but not nosy. Some of the girls get away with being a little too interested. Peggy, especially, likes to lean in and ask people what they’d like to try. What they’re into.

Peggy never comes off as a threat. Even the more shy customers just laugh her off, and those who were on the fence find themselves able to open up. Which is always a good thing for sales.

Aaron knows that if he were to try and do the same thing? Especially with the female customers and the straight men? He’d be out of line.

So Aaron smiles and doesn’t talk much. Let’s people come to him, does his best to give solid advice without getting too much into the pleasure aspect of it. Let Peggy demonstrate that you can test how a vibrator will feel against your nose, he’ll stick to reminding people that while novelty is a label often given to toys so that they can be sold at more common stores- it’s important to check that they don’t have a strong smell for safety reasons.

It might not be what he plans to do for the rest of his life, but it’s a solid job while he figures everything out. His boss, Hercules, doesn’t mind him working on his homework when customers aren’t around and the hours are decent enough.

There’s a method to the madness and for the most part, Aaron enjoys it.

It’s just after ten when the man walks in. Long hair thrown into a sloppy bun on the top of his head, dressed in the brightest skinny jeans he’s ever seen with a green cardigan to match. 

Aaron straightens, pushes the stool he’s been slouching on under the counter and mentally makes his plan of action. There’s a wall of pornos that could be fiddled with, some shelves that can be straightened. Being around the store makes it a little easier for people to approach him when need be.

All of that turns out to be pointless because the man bounds up to the counter without a second thought. “Hey, Herc here?”

“Left at five. May I be of assistance?” Part of him hopes he can’t, that the man is just looking for Hercules. Aaron was at a really nice point in his book and is eager to get back to it.

Bun hair sags slightly before perking up. “That’s chill. He’s just been helping me decide how to size up. Oxballs has this beautiful dildo that you can fill with lube and leaks while it’s inside of you- but that fucker has like a one and a half inch diameter and it’s almost eleven inches long. Not to mention Jizz that one that’s basically four egg shapes stacked at different angles. Bitch is just as thick. Ooh, and they have cock extenders and these ones that hold you open while the person fucks you. Keeps you nice and stretched while still providing them a tight squeeze. Heard they’re good for piss play too.”

Before Aaron can process that, Bun hair is on to his next tangent. “Hercules has this really nice set of animal dildos. Like, the dog ones with the knots at the bottom, or the horse cocks. Even has a few alien and dragon dildos. But that fucker doesn’t believe in sharing toys. Who the fuck has that many and doesn’t lend them out?”

Which was more mortifying, learning about his boss’s dildo collection or hearing him called a fucker? Aaron just hoped they knew each other outside of the shop and that Hercules hadn’t decided to show off his toys to a customer.

“Anyway,” Bun hair seems to remember what he came for, “I heard that you can gape up by using those kongs? But I’m not personally into shoving dog toys up my ass. So can you help me out?”

Aaron closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and collects himself. “Are you mainly looking for length or thickness?”

“Both? It’s chill if I need more than one. Price is of no concern, I’ve got a cushy government job and little else to spend it on. Thought for a hot second I was going to do the whole married with kids thing- but Eliza, angel that she is, has decided she needs someone who can be home more than a few hours a night. And considering I came straight from work, you can see how that might be a problem.”

Oversharing seems to be Bun hair’s main strength. “I’m sorry to hear that, Sir. If you’d like, I can walk you through our collection and we can find something that will best fit your needs.”

“Alex. Really, I’m much more inclined to call other people Sir. Respond pretty well to boy, too. Slut if we’re feeling adventurous.”

Aaron ignores that for his own mental health, instead, walking over to the appropriate set of shelves. Passes over their beginner toys entirely, considering Alex’s tastes, he’s probably far past those.

Alex trots behind him, far too close for Aaron’s comfort. “You know, it’s common courtesy to share one’s name in return. Unless you’d rather I-”

“Burr,” Aaron cuts him off. “Aaron Burr. But most people call me Burr.”

“Aaron, Aaron, Burr. Aaron Burr.” Alex seems to be weighing the names in his mouth. “Aaron’s nice. Though if you like, I will call you Burr, Sir, if you prefer.”

Alex needs to shut up because Aaron’s already piecing together what he’s probably like in bed. Which he shouldn’t do, because Alex is a customer- not someone he met on fetlife or at a club. Aaron isn’t supposed to imagine what he looks like struggling for air with wet lashes.

It’s not a problem he’s had before. But Alex is hitting far too many buttons. Mouthy but submissive, size queen to the point it isn’t about the size of his partner anymore. Most likely well aware no cock can satisfy that particular urge. Aaron likes to watch his partners struggle to fuck themselves for his pleasure. Likes pushing them further than they thought they could go.

Not to mention that hair. It’s practically begging to be braided with rope. To be used as a leash. To glisten with come.

“Aaron is fine.” Really, he shouldn’t have said that. Aaron is intimate and it isn’t likely to help him create the distance he needs right now from Alex.

But if he hears Alex purring Burr, Sir again, he’s going to be in trouble.

“Fantastic. So, what do you suggest, Aaron? What should I stretch my hole with next?”

Does he have to word it that way? Does Alex talk like this to Hercules? “Do you know what you can handle currently?”

“About average. Especially if we’re talking thickness. Most of my collection has focused on length, so anything longer than seven is good.”

There are a couple of toys he can think of that should help him in one direction or the other. “Do you have a preference in terms of what it’s made out of?”

“Glass is nice for temp play, but I suppose if we’re going to be pushing the limits to begin with- something a little more forgiving might help.”

At least Alex is reasonable. Seems to know what he’s talking about. Which raises the question of why he needs help at all. It isn’t as if the sizes aren’t printed on the package. 

“One thing to consider is something with gradually increasing size. That way you can bounce on it and try and let gravity help you out.” Not to mention being able to get it in is half the battle. “Or, if you have a partner, they can help push it in the rest of the way. Working it in and out can help relax you.”

Alex considers this for a moment before shrugging. “No boyfriend or anything, but I can probably find someone willing to help.”

Boyfriend. Despite the comment earlier about Eliza, it seems he swings the other way. Or maybe he’s bi, but unsure that a woman would be interested in anal play. If so, he’s a bit naive, Aaron can think of at least two that would eat Alex up. 

Theodosia, Aaron’s ex, would love him. Especially if he happened to be into face slapping too. They’d tried their hardest to make the relationship work between them, and while Aaron still holds her opinion to the highest regard- they’d been too similar sexually to be compatible.

There’s a french woman at the club Aaron plays at sometimes, Adrienne, he thinks her name is. There’s no penetration allowed there, but there are rumors that she’s got a mean strap-on collection.

“You might consider this-” Aaron bends over to pluck one of the blue glass toys off the bottom of the shelf- “Sapphire Falls can be started at either end, is on the higher side of average in terms of thickness, and the balls are slightly smaller here. You could start out using it that way- and then once you work yourself up to it- start using the thicker end first.”

“Bet the feel of each new ball is great too.”

Not talking about the pleasure aspect is one of Aaron’s rules. Focus on the schematics of it all, and he doesn’t risk sharing too much, doesn’t risk offending a customer. Not that he thinks Alex is capable of being offended at this rate. “I have heard that.”

“Not one for bottoming?” Alex asks as if it’s any of his business.

Instead of answering, Aaron scans the shelf before picking up a package containing a clear glass toy. One end sports a few small balls, giving way to a set of ridges, when the plumes to what could be called an artistic approximation of a cock head. “Jupiter is another double ended glass wand, if you’re looking for something with a more varied sensation.”

While Alex examines it, Aaron walks a little further down the aisle. “For something with a bit more give than glass- this soft skin flexing dildo should do the trick. It also has the benefit of having a suction cup at the bottom. Perfect for using in the shower.”

“Or the kitchen. Or on a window. Hardwood floors.” No shame. Alex has no shame.

“Please only use it on a window if no one can see inside.” The last thing Aaron wants to see is a customer arrested for indecency. “Another decent option for building size is the Ram.”

Alex accepts the box, stares at the black dildo on the outside and Aaron taps the illustrated bulb. “It’s inflatable. A little bigger than average to begin with- and it’ll pump up even further.”

“I think I’ll take this and the Jupiter thing you showed me earlier.” Alex goes to put them on the counter, and when Aaron starts to follow he shakes his head. “You still need to show me things for length, remember?”

Mr. Slim is Aaron’s first choice, and he has it and a few others ready by the time Alex returns. “This one is eight inches. Average sized thickness, another suction cup- and it’ll go in an O-ring harness if you need a strap-on.”

“Butch,” Aaron references the box with one hand, “Is nine inches long and will help with the girth too. Same deal regarding the suction and strap-on capability.”

“This John Holmes piece? Ten inches insertable and it’s thick too. Should be nice once you made your way through the others.” What Aaron won’t say is that he owns one. One of the more expensive pieces in his collection. “How do you feel about anal beads?” 

Alex sits down the Butch. “Love ‘em. Isn’t it fantastic having them ripped out all at once? Sometimes I like to hook weights on the end? Get a real nice workout trying to keep them in. Do some squats or jumping jacks.”

Too much information. Aaron shifts, praying that he isn’t visible through his slacks. “I’m not sure if you’d like them ripped out all at once- but there’s the Black Baller anal beads. Almost three inches each- I’d say about fourteen inches of insertable length if you get all five in.”

Fourteen. Alex mouths the number, once, twice, three times. “I’m just going to get them all. Ease my way up.”

“I’ll meet you at the counter to check out then.” Thank god. Because Aaron isn’t sure how much more of this he can take.

“I’m not done,” Alex whines, actively pouting. “There’s so many more cool things here and I need you.”

Again, Aaron would argue that Alex doesn’t. He knows what he likes, knows how to read. Just seems to want the attention. “Burr, Sir, please?”

There’s no way he’s not teasing. But Aaron can’t be sure he’s flirting. It’s an inappropriate place to flirt, anyway. “What would you like to check out, Alex?”

“I saw some candles earlier, but they seemed marketed toward vanilla couples-” Aaron thinks he recalls the one he’s talking about, a massage candle if he’s correct- “Do you think they’d still be good for more adventurous play or do I need to get something else?”

“We have a tester candle, if you’d like.” Aaron thinks there’s a lighter behind the counter, just for it.

Alex’s brow burrows slightly. “Am I just supposed to drop trou here? I mean, for you I don’t mind, but this is awfully open.”

Funny, coming from the man who wanted to fuck his window. “Your forearm should be sensitive enough.”

“Do I bring it to you, or-” Alex trails off.

“Let me grab the lighter and I’ll meet you over there.” As much as he doesn’t want to, he’s going to need to do the dripping. If Alex does it, he might drop the product.

Alex’s hand is soft in his, as Aaron turns his arm to expose the sensitive skin on the inside. Can’t resist stroking it with his thumb- just to check to make sure it’ll work, of course.

Continues to hold Alex’s arm up, gentle as he allows the melted wax to fall, starting out as high up as he feels comfortable and slowly lowering it closer and closer. Knows that it will increase the heat. Enjoys the way Alex’s fingers curl and uncurl. 

“That’s- uh- nice.” Breathy, Alex sounds breathy. Which is somehow worse than if he’d moaned. “I’m not allowed to ask you to do it again- am I?”

Aaron closes his eyes, asks god for mercy. “Is there anything else you’d like to check out? Perhaps the gags?”

It’s a dig, because if Aaron doesn’t relieve a little stress in some form, he’s going to lose his cool. 

The comment backfires immediately. “Which do you suggest? There’s so many kinds. Can you give me the run down?”

There’s another customer in the store, and Aaron’s just glad it’s a slow night. Makes a mental note to keep an eye on her, though she doesn’t seem that interest in actually buying anything. Young and squeamish, giggling at some of the more extreme things she spots. Probably came in to prove that she could.

“So there’s the basics. Two main kinds of open mouth gags- there’s the spider type gags, which appear a bit more medical- holding you open the way you might expect a very sadistic dentist to.” At least, that seems to be the appeal. Demented doctor play is popular among some of their customers. “Then the O-gag. Stops you from talking, easy to breathe, usually easy to insert things into as well.”

Alex flutters his eyelashes and Aaron barrels on, pointing to another section of the display. “Ball gags are what people typically think of. If you’d like to wear it long term, you want thinner straps coming out the sides.”

A bright red gag shifts on the wall as Alex pokes it, curious. “Next you have your inflatables. Penis gags have a small penis on the inside- though not all of them are inflatable. Butterfly gags go into your cheeks and puff up. Some of them expand enough to make the cheeks look very large. Like a chipmunk.”

“Nice.” That’s it, other than the novelty gags. But Alex is still staring at him.

It’s too intense for Aaron’s pleasure. “There’s also gags that have leashes and reigns? Especially the ones that are basically bits. There are bone gags, like- for puppy play. Some gags have rings for dildos on the other end. So if you wanted your girlfriend to ride your face while you’re gagged- it’s possible.”

“No girlfriend,” Alex corrects. “Though that sounds hot. Fucking someone with my mouth. Someone using me for their masturbation.”

Aaron clears his throat, trying not to be obvious. “Anything else?”

“That’s it for today.” Thank god. “After all, I need a reason to come back tomorrow.”

Vaguely, Aaron wonders how much Hercules would hate him if he put in his notice. Considers texting him to ask. Or asking for tomorrow night off.

Knows he won’t.


	2. Chapter 2

There's a method to the madness.

Somewhere between nine and eleven, Alex will walk through the door. Few of his shopping trips are as long as the first one, the man always ducking out when more customers arrive. Aaron puts it away as him not wanting to be recognized at a sex store considering his 'cushy government job.' So far, not that Aaron is keeping track, Alex has gone home with a couple of the candles from the first visit, at least three different sets of handcuffs, a handful of pornos, and some rather interesting lingerie if he's using it himself.

The appropriate part of Aaron hopes he isn't, that he's found a nice girl to take care of him.

The part of Aaron that might have taken Alex's interest in someone using him for their masturbation to heart- well-

There's a method to the madness, and that method involves pretending that part doesn't exist.

"Mr. Burr, Sir, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem?" The question is out of Alex's mouth before he reaches the counter. "Herc was talking about how when he goes clubbing, he likes to use a cock ring to- ya know- make him more pronounced. Not that he needs any help. But I didn't even know they could be used like that? So I figured I'd come to the most educational person I know."

Too much information. Why did Alex insist on sharing bits of his boss's personal life with him? "How may I help you today, Alex?"

"What? No automatic speech on the pros and cons of different materials?" Alex looks affronted. "Or a list of ways they can be used? Or better, how to get one that fits. I'm curious, but you've warned me about jelly products before and I wouldn't want to hurt myself with one. Can't you help me, Sir?"

"Aaron, please." Aaron has never meant that statement more. "Meet me in the aisle, I'll join you in a second."

After he's collected himself. When he gets to Alex, the man is stacking packages on top of the shelf. "So, if jelly is so bad, why do you even sell it?"

If Aaron had his way, they wouldn't. "Some people use them to test out if they're ready to spend more. Others as gag gifts. We do our best to inform people of the risks, but not selling them at all would just annoy people who came in looking for them."

At least, that's Hercules' rationale and considering the men seem to be friends, Aaron isn't in the mood to contradict him. Thankfully Alex doesn't press any further, just shoves one of the boxes toward him. "Teach on, Sir."

"First things first, sizing is something you'll want to be careful about." Aaron rolls his shoulders slightly, getting into his teaching mode. "Measure yourself hard and soft, both around the penis and around the penis and testicles. That will let you know what sizes you can play with. In a pinch, you can take a piece of string and mark along it and then compare that to toys. Anything too large? It will fall off. Anything too tight and you risk cutting off too much blood flow. If you notice yourself turning purple or going numb, take whatever it is you have on immediately. Alright?"

After the basic safety run down comes the actual toys. Aaron doesn't even need to pick up the Raindrop to begin his pitch. "So, beware with this one- depending on your size, it could be impossible to get on. For those that can, it has nice reviews. Made of silicone, so it's safe- but only with a water-based lube. You would draw one testicle through, and then the other- please stop giving me that look. We're adults here-"

Alex cuts him off. "I just think it's funny that you had no problem saying cock and balls last time, but now you're acting like this is a high school science class."

Maybe Aaron is being a bit uptight, but can anyone blame him with the way Alex pushes him toward unprofessionalism? Aaron needs all the help that he can get. "Fine. You pull your balls through the hole, and then your cock. It can go either direction, with the point down, it will cradle you and stimulate the perineum. Pointed up it will help stimulate the clit."

Up next is another ox balls product, a company that Aaron knows Alex is familiar with. "Most people use this as a ball stretcher, rather than a cock ring. It has a thicker band, and not to mention, a little less give. However, with enough lube, the sky is the limit. I'm not sure what- your friend uses, but if it helps accentuate his package, it's probably something similar to this. Goes on soft, behind both the balls and the cock, brings everything forward. Some do view this as a positive."

Personally, while Aaron likes his boys to be size queens, he's not particularly concerned with what they're packing. In a non-dynamic relationship he's happy to play both roles, so to speak, but he enjoys what a partner is naturally equipped with. Maybe that's hypocrisy, Aaron hasn't bothered to think on the topic too much. Just knows that he's never felt the need to pretend that he has more than he does, or engage with a partner who does. Hercules, Aaron hesitates to guess, most likely does it for the attention. Heaven knew the man loved to be the center of it. Probably even makes jokes when he catches people looking a little too long.

Before Alex can prompt him, Aaron picks up another box. "Not the sexiest thing on the market, but this is cheap without being dangerous. I'm sure you can intuit how it's used, you open up the loop, slip either the cock, the balls, or both through the loop and use the bead to cinch. Many people use it to figure out whether or not they're into such play."

"What is the sexiest thing on the market?" Delighted. Alex is absolutely delighted at Aaron's slip of the tongue, there's no doubt about that.

Aaron glances to the ceiling, puts on his best customer service smile. "That is up to personal preference. Are there any other rings you wanted to talk about?"

"I understand that, Sir. But in your professional opinion, which one would you buy?" Alex pulls two out of his stack. "Personally I think these are rather nice. The leather has the added benefit of being adjustable, but the steel has such a look- doesn't it? It'd be nice and heavy."

Another pointed reminder that Alex almost definitely doesn't need him. Knows the answers to his own questions, is only doing this to torture him. "I'm not sure that my own collection is something that needs to be discussed."

"So you have a collection?" Another misstep apparently. "Is it a collection of cock rings or just a sex toy collection?"

It takes three tries for Aaron to make Alex stop pushing- "Alex. Quiet."

There is no 'boy works', no 'yes, sir'. Just silence. A far too heavy silence for Aaron's preference. Dark eyes, deep brown irises complimented by an almost black ring along the outside- staring at him unblinkingly. Waiting. For what, Aaron isn't sure. Just knows that he should probably say something, but he can't bring himself to look away-

The bell above the door rings as someone comes in.

"That's my cue," Alex jokes as he starts to put away what he's pulled out. "Anyone ever tell you that you make a good professor? Because you would. You're good at that whole taking control thing."

Their hands brush, for just a second, as Aaron helps him. "I'll keep that in mind."

By the time that Aaron introduces himself to the newest customer, Alex has disappeared again.

For the best, really.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hercules walks in just shy of six, Aaron can smell trouble. "Burr, my favorite night lead-"

"Is there something I can help you with, Sir?" Because if not, Hercules can go on for ages with 'compliments'.

The man is a fantastic boss. Understanding and personable, fair. Considering Aaron's last boss never made mistakes, rather blamed them on the staff- Hercules' habit of boosting people up only to admit something he's messed up- well, it's preferable. Still, Aaron likes to know what he needs to fix, doesn't need the ego stroking. Hercules rubs a hand over the back of his hair, bandana showing off that he hadn't been planning to come into work. "I forgot to mark the calendar. The violet wand rep will be here in two hours to do a demonstration. Shouldn't be a large crowd? Mostly college girls. Though if anyone wanders in, they're free to join."

It wasn't often they did such demonstrations, violet wands were a bit pricey for their usual clientele- but Aaron is fine with accommodating. "Let me guess, Miss Bartow will be hosting?"

At Hercules nod, Aaron smooths his button down. Theo's a good woman, and while there aren't hard feelings left over from their breakup, he doesn't want to look sloppy in front of her. Aaron does have some standards. "Is there anything I should do to prepare for her arrival?"

"Hamilton will be here in about an hour and a half, said he'd be happy to help." Hercules leans across the counter as he says it, reaching for something Aaron can't discern.

It isn't his immediate concern, though, Hercules will let him know eventually. "And how will I recognize this Hamilton?"

Hercules makes a face as he snags the clipboard he was after. "You know Ham, he's been up here a lot lately if the way he talks about you means anything. Stands about yay high, mess of hair-"

Aaron freezes. Hercules is probably still rambling, describing Alex, but Aaron is too busy trying to comprehend that the loud mouth tells Hercules about his visits. Fingers snap in front of his face. "Burr? Everything alright?"

"Are you trying to get me to quit?" It's out of his mouth before he can stop it.

Thankfully, Hercules laughs instead of agreeing. "He's a bit much, isn't he? Tell him to behave and he usually will. Practically preens if you call him a good boy, you should try it some time."

"Please," Aaron pleads, rubbing at his face. "Tell me that you two aren't-"

Hercules' eyebrow can't go any higher as he shoves the clipboard at Aaron. "This is the sign in sheet. And no need for jealousy, I've been seeing this awe-inspiring chick, Angelica? She's Hamilton's ex's sister."

That's a relief. At least, Aaron thinks it is. "Why does he know-"

"Eh, I'll cut you off there." Hercules waves a hand, glancing toward the door. "Boy knows his stuff, but he's curious. When he found out what I do for a living, he had questions."

Aaron can only imagine. Still, Hercules is a much more confident man than he is, to show off his collection to someone like that. Then again, shame doesn't seem to be a word in his boss's vocabulary.

A buzzing in his pocket sets Hercules in motion. "Anyway, got a date with Ang tonight. Ham's got both our personals if you need me."

Of course, he does. Considering it's a Wednesday, the store isn't the most happening place on the planet, but Aaron tends to the handful of customers that do come in. Does his best to ignore Alex when he waltzes in the door, focusing on resorting the porn magazines instead.

Something that inevitably backfires when Alex forgets that personal space is a thing and leans across his back to press his chin into part of Aaron's shoulder. "Herc said I'm supposed to do what you say until Theo gets here, so command away."

"There's a sign in list over on the counter, put your name on it and stand there," Aaron says evenly.

Is surprised when Alex listens instead of putting up an argument about how helpful he could be. Unfortunately, that only makes Aaron more suspicious. "How well do you know Theo?"

Alex pushes a curl that has escaped his bun behind his ear, shrugging. "Not well at all. I think I've seen her at the club before, but Herc threw out her name when he called me earlier."

That explained the good behavior then. Aaron's not sure if he's mortified that his boss felt the need to remind Alex to mind himself, or relieved. "She's a good woman. From what I remember about violet wands, she might need your help setting up the table and getting a couple of them plugged in. I can't see her using more than two. If she didn't bring her own table cloth, there should be one in Hercules' office. Do you have experience with violet wands?"

Because if so, Theo might actually use three. There's the very basic model that can only be used for fifteen minutes before needing to be unplugged- and she likes to use it as sort of a talking point. Fifteen minutes is plenty of time for most people, especially since it can be nonconsecutive- but for people looking at more intense play, or who maybe are using the device on more than one person- it sometimes isn't enough. For usually less than sixty dollars more, it was possible to buy one that could go for four hours.

That one was Theo's baby. She even has her name engraved on the side and to Aaron's knowledge, no one else has ever been on the operating end of it. So if Alex is helping out with the demonstration, she might bring another one. It would certainly speed up the process if they had a big enough crowd that was interested in experiencing the sensation themselves.

"Alas, Theo's going to pop my cherry on that bit." Lovely choice of words, Alex. "Any words of advice, Sir?"

It's pointless trying to convince Alex to use his name. "If you have a watch or any piercings- you'll want to remove them. You're free to keep the metal in, it isn't a true safety concern, but it will cause a more intense sensation and cause things to travel."

Even this many years later, Theo's speech is easy to remember. "You shouldn't be on either end if you have a heart condition or seizure disorder. You don't happen to bruise easily, do you?"

Alex grins. "Would you like to check to see how easily I bruise? I'd let you."

"I'll take that as a no." Aaron goes over some of the information in his head. The violet wand isn't to be used near water or most other fluids. If extension cords are used, they need to be checked first. Safety information regarding how to attach the electrodes. Things Alex won't need to know for a demonstration, though it's likely Theo will have a little pamphlet about it. "Any product in your hair? It's unlikely she'll do anything above the neck, but hairspray sometimes doesn't react well."

"Soft as a baby's bottom." Alex appears almost anxious as he shoves the bright purple sleeve of his hoodie up to his elbow. "Will it hurt?"

Aaron softens at that, squeezes Alex's shoulder. "You aren't under contract. If you're not sure about this? That's okay. There will be someone in the crowd who is willing to be demonstrated on."

If not, it isn't like it would be the first time Aaron offered himself to Theo's capable hands. Alex's tongue darts out of his mouth, and Aaron resists the urge to soothe him further. He's a grown man, he's capable of making his own decisions. Aaron doesn't need to coddle him.

"Aaron, darling-" Aaron twists to greet Theo, smiling brightly at her- "Looking handsome as always. And you, you must be my brave assistant. I'm Theodosia, but you can call me Ma'am."

It's a joke, a toned down one at that. When she's not on the clock she prefers to tease that people should call her Mistress. Alex takes it in stride, kissing the knuckles of her proferred hand, all previous anxiety seemingly forgotten. "My pleasure, Ma'am.  Alexander Hamilton, at your service, though you can call me whatever you like."

* * *

Aaron had been right, during their first meeting. Alex and Theodosia are an excellent fit.

Something she obviously sees as well. Demonstrations usually only involve basic direct techniques, but she's allowed the college girls to push her toward showing off. Alex's hair is loose around his shoulders, and he's practically purring as Theo runs the rake attachment through it. There's a blonde in the crowd undoing her ponytail, eager to take his place in the chair.

"It is, how you say, fascinating, is it not?" Lafayette leans against the counter, eyes glued to the activity to the far side of the room.

The fact that Aaron didn't hear him come in, bothers him. "I suppose. What brings you here Gilbert?"

"Hercules mentioned you might be in need of assistance." At Aaron's blank look, Lafayette shrugs. "I am in need of hours, he is helping me out?"

Ah. According to rumor, Lafayette is both royalty and heir to a rather impressive fortune from his tech empire parents. Aaron has no way of knowing if either are actually the case, isn't sure that he cares. What he does know is that the man is on his own for the first time, trying to prove something to his family- billionaires or not. "I think we're good right now, but if he's willing to pay for two people behind the counter- go ahead and clock in. If nothing else we need to put the rest of the furniture back at the end."

While not the world's largest crowd, it's big enough that Aaron and Alex had been forced to move all the chairs out of the sort of sitting area the store had. Anything larger, and they would have needed to break the group up. Thankfully, it hadn't come to that.

"They are rather attractive, are they not?" Lafayette whispers to him as if they are schoolchildren, sharing a secret. "Do you think they are together?"

Theo's hand is on Alex's cheek as she talks about indirect play, her left hand wrapped around the glowing part of the wand. There's a joke, a wink either at the crowd or Aaron himself as she talks about how kissing can pass the current. But they'll keep the show safe for work.

"Just met today." Not that one would be able to tell from the way they're behaving. Aaron's pretty sure he and Theo weren't that cute even when they were dating and Alex is clearly loving the attention.

And the crowd is loving the display, watching the sparks from Theo's fingers to Alex's cheek when she strokes it. Explaining that she doesn't feel a thing when she's touching him. One of the girls, the one who had taken her hair down earlier, comes up to hold his hand. Squeaks slightly when the charge is passed through to her. The spark will get softer and softer with each new person, but it can continue to be passed along.

Some people, Theo tells them, like to use this while doing impact play. There are special floggers and ropes that will hold the current too. There are claws and pinwheels, all sorts of things that are meant for this.

Aaron knows this. Doesn't need to guess just how much Alex would love all the various things that she can't show off. The demonstration has already gone far past it's intended time, but no one seems to be complaining. So his job is to focus on wasting time until it finishes. Especially with Lafayette there, it isn't like he needs to pay attention, buries himself in his book instead.

Something he regrets when Lafayette nudges his shoulder half a chapter later. "The nice lady is trying to get your attention, Aaron."

Theo relaxes a notch when Aaron catches her eye. "Aaron, if you wouldn't mind being a love and taking Alex back to the office?"

It's a weird request until he notices just how open Alex's eyes are. How soft his face is, no longer bright and laughing like he had been earlier in the demonstration. He's a little too close to blissed out considering they're in public, not in the corner of a seedy club or in a home.

Lafayette takes his place behind the counter, and Aaron ignores how uncomfortable he is with the looks the college students are giving him as he goes to collect Alex. It's because he's moving, because Theo called his name- not because they think there's something going on. Mostly because there isn't. Alex has flirted with Theo more in the last hour or two than he has Aaron.

Thankfully, Alex goes easy. Is kind enough to save trying to cuddle with Aaron until they're actually in the office and Aaron has the door closed. He trusts Aaron with what has to be most of his weight, face pressing Aaron's neck. "Sit down, Alex."

"Sit with me?"

There's no way that Aaron can. There isn't a couch in the office, but when Aaron points this out, Alex folds. Sits on the floor as if it was the obvious answer, petting the floor next to him. 

Aaron shakes his head. "I need to get you some water and maybe something to eat. Can I do that?"

It'll help with whatever sort of drop that Alex is experiencing. When Alex looks at him suspiciously, Aaron sighs. "I'll be right back, promise."

That gets him the permission he needs. There's a bag under the counter, filled with snacks because Hercules is determined to be the 'cool' boss, and Aaron grabs it before looking at Lafayette. "Do you know what happened?"

Lafayette hums, eyes on the dwindling crowd. There's another girl who has replaced Alex's place, but at least a handful of the people who had formerly occupied chairs are walking through the shelves, checking out different toys, whispering amongst themselves. "I think," Lafayette says finally, "that she turned up the charge and he became overwhelmed? I am not sure."

Aaron can see it. Theo would only do it if Alex asked, but is it really surprising that he bit off more than he could chew?

Back in the office, Aaron gives in and sits on the floor. Places the food in between them to give him a bit of space. "How are you feeling?"

"'fine. Could have kept going." Something Aaron might have believed if not for the slight tremor in Alex's hand as he tries to open the chips.

Even with the contradiction, he's rather complacent, not a trait that Aaron associates with Alex. Takes his chips away, opening them up so that he doesn't have to struggle anymore.  The water bottle is room temp, but it's better than nothing, and Aaron cracks open that lid as well. Screws it back on loosely so that it doesn't spill anywhere. "You weren't in a scene, you were doing a demonstration. Theo's too responsible to let you go under any further."

Alex hums to himself. "Was having fun. She's nice."

Nice is a weak word for her, really. She's so much more than that, but Alex isn't in a place to think deep, Aaron knows this. "It looked like you were having fun."

"Were you jealous?" It isn't said in a seductive voice, that Aaron could handle. Alex isn't trying to wink at him, or stroke his arm. Just that same open expression. "It's okay if you were."

Aaron shifts, stares at one of the legs of Hercules' desk. "Sometimes I want to throttle you."

"I'd let you." That isn't what Aaron meant, but trust Alex to go for it. "But you won't, because you think I'm dropping."

There's no response needed for that. Alex presses just a little harder. "Since I'm dropping, will you hold me? To make me feel better, of course."

Aaron shouldn't. Because Alex is dropping, because he's a customer, because- Alex doesn't actually wait for a response, pushes the rest of the snack foods out of the way so that he can curl against Aaron's side. The moment of resistance that Aaron puts up, is almost entirely for show. Gives in too easily, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist. Prepares to say something when Alex's lips find his neck, but they don't so much kiss the skin there as rest against it. Just the lightest of touch. "Going to go to sleep now."

Aaron should get up. Encourage Alex to lay down properly. Should bring up the fact that he needs to get back to work. But Lafayette and Theo are perfectly capable of running the show without him. So he wiggles slightly, gets comfortable himself. "Good night, Alex."

Resists the urge to smile at the murmured 'good night, Sir' he gets in response.


	4. Chapter 4

It's odd, waking up on the couch. There's an ache in his lower back, and Aaron's pretty sure at some point in the night, he threw his blanket off. Wiggles his toes and makes a mental note to start wearing socks to bed, with winter fast approaching it's probably for the best. Beyond his back, his bladder is protesting as well, urging him to the bathroom, but there're more urgent matters to attend to.

Like the text from his boss that woke him up.

With a swipe of his thumb, Aaron screen lights up and it takes him a moment to process. Hercules isn't asking him to come in during the day shift, Aaron's first assumption. Isn't asking how the demonstration went or commenting on something that Theo reported back to him. In fact, there's not much to the message at all.

Alex's car in the parking lot attached with the word 'finally'.

Except, Alex's car doesn't mean when Hercules thinks it does.

Half awake Alex had insisted that he was too sleepy to drive home, didn't Aaron know that driving while tired was just as bad as driving drunk? He didn't want Alex to get in an accident, did he? And after that, the insistence that Alex's home was too far out of the way, might as well let him sleep over.

Aaron's almost ashamed of how little of an argument he put up. Almost. The fact that nothing happened eases his conscious.

Much to his surprise, Alex hadn't even attempted, not really. Had buried himself in Aaron's bed, stroked the sheet next to him. But when Aaron had said no, that he would take the couch- Alex had respected it. Wished him good night for the second time and pressed his face into Aaron's pillow, content.

Something Aaron considers as he brushes his teeth, alongside whether or not he should wake the man up. With his government job, he likely has work and Aaron doesn't know how long it takes him to get ready in the morning.

Shouldn't be in a situation where he needs to.

So Aaron settles for making waffles and breathes a sigh of relief when the problem solves itself.

"Morning," Alex grumbles as he sits at the kitchen table, pressing his face into his arms.

Something that Aaron hadn't expected. Part of him expected Alex to be The Morning Person, bright and chipper no matter the hour. That or demand coffee immediately.

"Good morning, Alex."

It turns out that Alex likes orange juice with his waffles, but he accepts Aaron's offer of apple juice instead. He eats with his hands, ripping it up into quarters to dip into a puddle of syrup in the center of his plate rather than using the fork Aaron left on the table. Clears half of it before trying to talk again. "What's your plan for the day? Got work? School?"

Aaron doesn't remember telling Alex that he's trying for his Master's, but he waves that bit of oddity off as a wild stab at his age. Even if he is a bit older than some of the students, having taken a few years off in between. Had tried the nine to five life himself before becoming a student again. "I work tonight, might try and get some stuff done around the house today."

Alex's stare is a bit too intense for his liking, especially considering how tired he'd appeared just moments before. He gets up, snags a paper towel to clean his fingers with before returning to the table. "Is it safe to say this is a thing now?"

"A thing?" Aaron's not stupid. He knows exactly what Alex means, but he's not sure what prompted it. Isn't sure how he wants to respond. Is he allowed to have 'things' with customers? Hercules' text seems to indicate he wouldn't mind, but what about corporate? Aaron's happy where he is, doesn't want to lose his job. What does Alex even want with him? A one night stand? A dominant? To date?

"I don't exactly wake up early to make waffles for men I don't have a thing with." Alex moves one of the quarters around on his plate, smearing the syrup and making quite the mess in the process. "You can blame last night on your caregiver urges, but you could have slept in this morning."

Alex still hasn't clarified what thing means, so Aaron doesn't answer him. Waits for Alex to speak again. "I just need to know whether or not to move on, Aaron. Before I get too attached. I'm already going to need a week and some ice cream if you kick me out this morning."

Oh. That definitely seems to hint at something more serious than a one night stand. "What exactly is it that you're looking for?"

"You." That was cheesy, and Alex knows it if his sheepish grin means anything. "I don't know how into labels you are. Considering I've talked to you about shoving increasingly large objects up my ass, you'll have to forgive me for being blunt. I like spending time with you, but you know my schedule. I'd like to keep bothering you at work, and I'd prefer not having to come up with more excuses to do so. I'd also rather like it if, at least occasionally, that led to more nights over here."

It isn't a romantic declaration, but Aaron wasn't expecting one. Alex licks his lips, a gesture that seems more unconscious than seductive. "As much as I like the yes, sir jokes- I'm not looking for someone to run my life. Get enough of that at work, thank you. I like a partner that can get a bit bossy, doesn't mind being physical- but it doesn't need to a Thing every time."

Aaron rolls that over in his head. Thinks he can handle that. But before he can say so- Alex is talking again. Barely seems to be taking a breath before launching into the next point. "Anyway, I need to be on my way to work soon. Do you mind taking me to get my car? I'd been planning to uber it, but since you're up-"

He lets it hang as he gets up. Uses the previously clean fork to knock what was left of his waffle into the trash before running water over the plate in the sink and heading toward Aaron's entry way.

And if his face means anything? He's already trying to accept that Aaron doesn't think this can go anywhere, and Aaron's not sure he wants that but Alex isn't exactly giving him a chance to set the record straight.

"Alex." It's the third time he's said the man's name, and finally, Alex stops and turns just a bit, one hand still extended where it'd been just about to open the door. Aaron reaches out, slowly, to give Alex time to back away, is pleased when he doesn't resist the hand on his shoulder, or how it slips to behind his neck when Aaron closes the gap between their bodies. 

When Alex breaks the kiss, it's when a hand running down Aaron's chest, putting space between them but not quite ending contact. "As nice as this is, unfortunately, I do have to go to work."

Work, because despite the way that Alex behaves at the store, he's a responsible adult. A responsible adult who, if not an actual relationship, does seem interested in the dressings that he can manage with his schedule.

Facts that only flesh his sexual interest into something worth trying for.

* * *

It's almost midnight, and almost time for his shift to end, when Alex appears, long hair tucked into a familiar bun. A weight that Aaron's been refusing to acknowledge all evening lightens. "I was beginning to think you'd come to your senses."

"It seems, in all my highly effective wooing-" Aaron's not sure he'd call it effective, much less highly, considering he'd been left guessing what exactly it was the man wanted from him, but he can't find it in himself to contradict the statement- "We seem to have skipped past a very important step in flirting."

"And what step is that?"

Alex leans across the counter, plucking Aaron's phone from it's hiding place beside his book. "I seem to have lost my number, can I have yours?"

When was the last time Alex had picked someone up? High school if that line was meant as anything more than a joke. "Let me unlock it and then you can call yourself from my phone. I need to start counting back my drawer."

Once Alex is done with his task, he surrenders the phone. "I might have been presumptuous, but I went home first. Showered, changed into something a little less formal. Packed an overnight bag. You can still tell me no, I'm not trying to-"

"Are you anxious rambling?" Aaron asks once he's at a place in his counting that he can stop and start again easily. Alex shrugs sheepishly and Aaron takes a risk, especially considering Alex's comment about not wanting someone to run his life "The office is open if you'd like to kneel until I'm finished up here."

It doesn't get him an argument. Not even a half-joking one, just a soft 'yes, sir.'

When Aaron goes to get him, he stops to observe first. Alex isn't so much kneeling as he is meditating, eyes closed and palms to the sky where his hands rest against his jeans. His posture is impeccable, back straight as a board, and if his eyes were open, he'd be looking straight forward. No false demureness about it.

Alex has definitely done this before.

"Despite this, and the fact that I'm about to ask for your safe word, I'm not looking to do a scene tonight." They're both tired, and one day, if this goes well, a scene might be a nice way to unwind after a long day at work. Especially for Alex.

Right now they're still learning one another. 

"Jefferson." Aaron's brow furrows slightly, and Alex finally opens his eyes, half a smile on his lips. "Yes, you probably recognize that name. It's an inside joke, but I figure you don't want to risk trying for a new one right now. Or at the very least, you should be aware of the old one."

Somehow, Aaron thinks he would have realized that without Alex pointing it out. Government officials aren't usually thrown out in bed. Aaron hums slightly  and Alex rolls his shoulder, shifting slightly under his gaze. "At the risk of topping from the bottom, I'd really like to kiss you now."

There are people who hate that. Ones who want a lap dog, a submissive who will ask how high they need to jump, who never argues. Ones still who only like submissives with a little fight in them because they like the challenge of making them into the former. 

Aaron is not one of those people. Extends a hand to help Alex up, pulling the slightly shorter man into him when he does. Plucks the hair tie out so that he can test his previous theory.

Definitely made for pulling, and this close he can smell the shampoo that Alex uses. Something with honey in it, almost definitely from the women's section. 

"I can think of at least a dozen things I'd like you to do to me," Alex says when they break apart, "but tonight, I'd kind of just like to go back to your place and sleep. I understand-"

If it isn't what Aaron wants. If Aaron thinks that's moving too fast, because most people start with the sexual kind of sleeping together, try that out a few times before truly spending the night. But Alex already announced his intentions when he said he'd made an overnight bag, and it isn't like he's suggesting keeping a toothbrush at Aaron's place.

Aaron presses a finger to his lips, cutting him off. "It's probably best if you follow me, this time. That way your car is there in the morning. I've got class first thing, so I can't help you out."

Morning because tomorrow is Friday. Aaron isn't quite ready to start inviting Alex over for the weekend, but he can see it happening.

It's too soon, as Alex put it, to start making plans, but that doesn't stop Aaron from imagining it on the way to his place. They'll need to talk more, discuss Alex's likes and dislikes further than what he's gathered at the shop, but some things are easy enough, unlikely to be vetoed. Alex stretched out across his bed, wax dripping along the sensitive portion of his thighs. Being made to work himself up to the largest toy he can take, hold himself open.

Maybe, if Aaron is feeling mean, and he will admit, he often is, he won't allow Alex to come until he's taken the tip of the next toy. Then he'll move along his body, pressing kisses everywhere. Won't stop until Alex is a mess on the sheets, pleading for more.

Tonight, however, Alex is right. It's late and they both have busy days ahead of them.

Which doesn't stop them from undressing one another, under the pretense of getting ready for bed. Doesn't stop Aaron from running his hands along Alex's sides, making a mental note to encourage the man to eat more often. Alex nips his collarbone as he pushes him on top of the covers, one knee pressed between Aaron's legs even as his hand sneaks between them, into his own boxers.

Something Aaron isn't about to tolerate. Not tonight. 

Rolls an unresisting Alex onto his back, feathers kisses along his jawline. Grinds down, enjoying the breathy sighs Alex makes when he does- the pitchy whines when the pressure isn't quite enough. "Easy, boy, easy."

There's lube in Aaron's bedside table, and it's easy enough to get without getting off the bed. Alex takes advantage of the break, using it to divest himself of his boxers before tugging Aaron's down. Drops them haphazardly on the floor next to them while Aaron drizzles lube on his hand.

Uses it to slick both of their cocks. Wipes the excess on Alex's chest, ignoring the little hmmph it earns him. They're going to have to rinse off before they finally go to sleep, anyway. Better that than having to change the sheets.

"Beautiful," Aaron murmurs when Alex arches into him, trying to increase the pace. "You're so beautiful and now? You're mine."

His. Not Theo's. Not some rando's at the club. His. His to kiss and fuck and explore. To turn into a puddle.

Alex comes first, splattering across both of their chests and Aaron shifts as to not overstimulate him. Drives his cock into Alex's stomach, moaning when Alex finishes catching his breath and wraps a hand around him. Toys with the sensitive head until Aaron can't take it anymore, adding to the mess on their bodies.

They lay there for a while, enjoying the silence.

Until Alex rolls over on top of him. "Sticky," he whines.

Ridiculous child. Aaron shoves him off to grab a washcloth, tosses Alex one of his t-shirts when he's done before climbing into bed.

"Next time," Alex starts as he drags Aaron's arm around his waist, curling up against his stomach. "We're going to shower together and I'm going to make you wash my hair."

So long as Aaron gets to make a mess of it first, he doesn't think he minds the idea.

Not one bit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will.... very likely be one more chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hercules walks in at a little after eleven on Thursday, Aaron counts to ten. If the man has forgotten something again, especially something that might ruin his weekend plans, Aaron is going to throttle him.

"So," Hercules begins cheerfully as he leans across the desk. "I saw you were taking Sybil home for the weekend and thought you might need a hand getting her into your car."

Sybil? He means- "Hercules."

Aaron's boss doesn't seem bothered in the slightest by his tone. "No need to be embarrassed. I think it's great that you and Alex are getting along so well."

"I don't know why you think I'm seeing Alex." Not unless Alex's told the man, but so far, Alex seems more interested in figuring whatever they are out. Slowly. They've been doing whatever it is for almost a year now, and he hasn't pushed Aaron in the slightest to name it or go through the motions like telling their friends. "I could be taking her out to the club, Theo's doing a violet wand show this weekend- thought I might try out the whole rental thing myself one day."

Hercules cocks an eyebrow before shrugging. "Fine, it is totally random that you're taking a four day weekend at the same time that Alex is taking a Friday off to 'go to the beach'. Completely unrelated. In fact, I think I'm going to take Alex up on his offer to join him. Pretty sure it was meant as a joke- but, if he isn't doing anything important-"

They are not having this conversation. "Hercules."

"Though, if you were going to the beach with him," They aren't. They're going to the mountains, and either way, Aaron isn't actually planning on going outside at the minute. "Temp play is nice. To help keep him cool, of course. Has he managed to gape up-"

Something about the expression on his face makes Hercules stop and roll his eyes. "Are we really still at the 'pretending I don't know you're into size queens' stage of our friendship? I thought we'd moved past that."

Alex has never confirmed, but it's things like this that make Aaron suspect that Hercules had something to do with Alex strolling in that first day. "You're my boss. We are not talking about sex or the people that I do and don't date."

"So? I'm dating Peggy's older sister and we eat brunch." Peggy is related to Angelica? That's news to Aaron. "You work at a sex shop, and don't think I haven't seen you scoping out planned parenthoods hiring list. Two, you brought up dating, not me. Three, please tell me that you aren't into size queens and that line of boyfriends when you first started working here was you thinking they were interesting people."

It'd been right after things had ended with Theo and Aaron'd made the mistake of hitting the dating scene running. Had gotten an extremely rude awakening regarding the politics of most of his bedmates. Of why they wanted to sleep with him. The fact that Hercules had been paying attention- either the man was excessively nosy or had been watching out for him. An oddly sweet thought.

"Two words, Hercules. Horse dildos." And dragon dildos and dog dildos if Alex is to be believed.

Considering Hercules' laughter, it seems he is.

* * *

"How pissed would you be if I jacked off in your car?"

It's only a three-hour drive to the cabin that they're renting, but apparently, Alex's tolerance for car rides taps out at hour one. "Feel free to, but if you come in my car, it'll be the last time you do so this weekend."

Alex hums. "Your windows tinted?"

Of course, Alex would take him up on it. Aaron rolls the windows in question up, and Alex taps on the glass before wiggling in his seat, trying to get comfortable. His right shoe ends up on the dash, and Aaron can hear the rustling of clothes. Refuses to look over, to remove his focus from the road. Not that Alex seems to mind. "I feel like I'm twenty again. Sneaking away for a sexcation to give my housemates a break from all the noises."

"You said you needed a break, I thought a cabin away from cellphone service would be nice." Not to mention that Aaron has finally finished defending his thesis, and the last few weeks have been dry because of that. 

He deserves a bit of celebration.

Alex laughs, the sound cut off by a small hitch in his breath. "Bears can't call 911, you mean. Though I expect you to give them a reason to consider it."

"I'm not sure I know what you're implying." Aaron presses on the brake when the light turns red. "I thought we were going hiking."

Braked, Aaron allows himself to look Alex over. Can appreciate the way tanned legs stretch in front of him, dressed only in a pair of black cut-off shorts and an obscenely bright tank-top. If Alex weren't so attractive, Aaron would question his fashion sense.

Right now, however, his focus is on the way Alex is stroking himself. Feels like he's twenty, indeed. "You wanna go skinny dipping in a river? Or not- don't give me that look, and the light's green by the way. I know I'm hard to look away from, but I'd like to get there before dinner."

The banter continues until it can't, Alex's head tilted back as he grinds his palm into his crotch. He doesn't even bother tucking himself back in, just turns on his side slightly, seat belt stretching across his hip so that he can watch Aaron.

Who is beginning to get a terrible idea. "What, can't last any longer than that? I thought the youth had better stamina."

"Wouldn't want to distract you from driving any more than I have." Alex almost sounds sincere. "Besides, I can hardly think with my dick when I'm starving."

"Charming." Aaron drums his fingers on the wheel, going over the contents in the back of the car. "We can stop at the rest stop coming up. Stretch our legs and grab a small snack. Get dinner before we drop our stuff off in the cabin. How does that sound?"

* * *

 

Three of his fingers are in Alex's mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Preventing him from sucking or licking, the only method left in his arsenal of flirtation is fluttering his eyelashes. Trying to tempt Aaron into more. "I want you to go get the biggest toy you can start with out of your bag. Can you do that, boy?"

When he removes the fingers, Alex nods, pushing himself to his feet awkwardly. He's still wearing his ridiculous shorts, but Aaron can picture the set up underneath. The green rubber tight around his cock and balls, linking to the plug inside of him.

It's the riskiest thing Aaron's ever done, bending the man over in a rest stop shower, where anyone could have come in. But he's having too much fun, and all he wants is to enjoy himself for once. To not think about responsibilities.

If Alex, for all the weight on his shoulders, can do it- so can he.

Aaron examines the toy that Alex brings him. A little larger than the plug he has in, which is a good sign. Alex isn't being ridiculous and insisting that he can take a fist without more prep. As big as he likes it, he still knows to take it slow.

"I want this inside of you by the time you finish with your shower." There's a suction cup on the end, should make it easier for him.

It should also give Aaron enough time to prepare. When Alex winks at him before heading toward the bathroom, Aaron reminds him to take the plug out before trying to get the cock ring off. And that getting it off is the most action Alex's cock is to see until Aaron says otherwise.

Which isn't going to be tonight, if Aaron has his way.

When Alex reappears, it's with a towel around his waist, a beautiful flush along his chest and cheeks, wet hair free around his shoulders. "Is that for me?"

Aaron looks up from where he's been getting everything in place with Sybil, the shop's sybian. The black base is basically a large half circle, tall enough that Alex will be able to kneel astride it. There's the remote control laying on the ground, with the knobs that Aaron will use to control how fast it's going. On top, Aaron's placed the beige attachment. "Unless you would actually prefer hiking?"

They've been working on how much Alex can take for what feels like months, and the large cover on Sybil right now should be comfortable, though Aaron can't be sure considering he's trusted Alex to open himself up rather than do the job. If the look on Alex's face is any consolation, he doesn't seem concerned in the least. "I'd say we could do that tomorrow, but I have a feeling I won't be able to walk by then."

A bit of an exaggeration, but Aaron's heard fantastic things about how powerful the sybian is. Has no doubt that Alex will enjoy himself.

So Aaron helps him climb up on the coffee table. Kisses Alex nice and slow once he's seated on the machine, turning it on to about thirty percent. It makes Alex pant into the kiss, but he's still in control, so once Aaron's sure he's ready, he dials it up a little more. Knows it won't take long for the machine to go from pleasant buzz to intense sensation.

Stops when Alex's fingers dig into his upper arms, clicking his tongue. "I haven't given you permission to touch me, boy."

Then, softer, all condescending understanding, "Do you need to be cuffed? Do you need help obeying?"

It isn't fair, it isn't as if he explained to Alex that he wasn't allowed to touch- but Alex doesn't argue. Just flutters his lashes and says please. Please cuff him. Please help him be good. There's no way that's that far under yet, but it's a pretty picture none the less.

Especially when Alex leans back against him, teasing, when Aaron cuffs his wrists behind his back. Aaron allows it, wrapping an arm around his waist, fingers slipping around Alex's erection. "Is this why you're being such a sweet boy? Do you think if you're good I'll let you come?"

Alex nods, nose pressed into Aaron's neck.

"I won't." The body that had been so slack before stiffens. "You're only on the large right now. There's two more sizes you're going to take."

The jumbo might actually be too large, Aaron's willing to budge on that one, but he won't tell Alex that until he's tried. Until Aaron's seen him struggle. Alex's body practically vibrates as Aaron increases the power another twenty percent, grip tight on Alex's balls. Wouldn't want him to come too soon, after all. Alex groans at the pressure, clearly frustrated. "And after I take them? What then?"

"Then I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours." Fill Alex from both ends, the best way he can without involving another person. "If you're good, then we might talk about letting you come."

Instead of arguing like Aaron expects, Alex collects himself the best he can. "May I try the next size? Please?"

Of course. "Kneel up."

It's a little more difficult for Alex to accomplish, a little more enjoyable for Aaron to watch- considering Alex's hands are behind his back. His thighs shake with the effort of keeping himself aloft as Aaron pulls the large cover off the attachment so that he can replace it with the next size up. It's less than half an inch of difference, but even a quarter of an inch is a difference when talking circumference.

Once the dildo is lubed up, Aaron moves so that he can stand in front of Alex. Still clothed front pressing against Alex's nakedness as he holds him open, guides him down. "Shhh," Aaron murmurs in response to the whining. "You're so beautiful when you struggle. You want to be beautiful, don't you?"

The comment earns him a strangled laugh, but Aaron knows it's true. Alex thrives under compliments, lives for being made to earn them. There's a joke to be made, about the pressures of his position, the fact that he spends his day answering orders from one man and giving them out to dozens.

But they rarely talk about that.

"Fu-" The curse breaks off midway and this time, Alex whimpers- "I can't."

Alex's taken bigger, he's been filled for a few hours, there's not a doubt in Aaron's mind that he can. Aaron pulls his cheeks apart further, wishing he could see it from the other side. Watch Alex's hole stretch wider and wider. "You can and you will. Do you know why?"

Aaron can feel Alex's body give, accepting just the tip. "Aaron- Sir-"

"I asked a question." Aaron drops his voice, refusing to let Alex get away with trying to distract him. "Why are you going to take it?"

"Because-" Aaron can hear the way Alex swallows, mouth dry- "you said I am."

Good boy. "Press down in little circles. Can you do that for me?"

It takes him longer than expected, but Alex finally is able to sit against the base, entire body pink with the effort. Aaron runs his hands through sweaty hair, pulling it back into a ponytail before stepping back so that he can look his fill. Trying to catch his breath, Alex asks for a drink of water, and Aaron holds the glass for him. Traces the line of his throat as he swallows.

Puts it back on the counter before stroking Alex's cheek. "Just a little more. Can you do a little more?"

Another whimper. "I can't-"

Aaron cuts him off. "I'm not going to ask you to take the next size."

Not tonight, at least. Alex is still watching him, eyes open and accepting, so Aaron continues. "Fuck yourself. I'll uncuff you if you'd like to hold onto my shoulders. But no touching yourself. If you'd like to come? You'll come on the machine."

It shouldn't be hard considering how excited Alex is. All he needs to do is ramp Sybil back up, call him a pretty boy, tell him how good he's being- and Alex will be a mess. 

"What about you? You said-" Such a sweet, selfless boy, trying to think of Aaron's pleasure.

"We have all weekend." They don't need to leave until Sunday afternoon and it's still Friday night. They have plenty of time. "Now, do you want me to uncuff you or not?"

When the cuffs come off, when Alex's arms are wrapped around him, Aaron leans in to kiss him. Grips Alex's thighs as the man tries to get himself off, pace erratic and bordering on frantic. 

Tomorrow- Tomorrow he'll fuck Alex's mouth until he cries. Maybe they'll go hiking after all, maybe he'll plug Alex up and watch him climb the mountain. 

Maybe... Maybe they won't leave bed at all.

Right now, the only thing that's important is rewarding his boy who tried so very, very hard to please him.


End file.
